The present invention generally relates to computer network scheduling and communication. In particular, the present invention relates to scheduling labor with a task to be performed using a system and method for computer network scheduling and communication.
Traditionally, the scheduling of temporary staff is done through the use of agencies or job placement services. The relationship between agencies and hiring companies is facilitated by a series of calls initiated between the company staffing coordinators, agency schedulers, and individuals seeking employment through the agency. The process of matching an individual seeking temporary employment with a company seeking a temporary employee is convoluted, inefficient and at times, frustrating. Multiple phone calls may be required between the agency and the hiring company, and the agency and a potential employee, before a shift gets scheduled. Eventually, the hiring company usually obtains a temporary employee that the hiring company knows little about. Further, the individual seeking employment may be limited by the time and effort the agency expends searching for employment on behalf of the potential employee.
For permanent employees in industries such as construction, police enforcement, nursing and firefighting, among other things, the needs of a construction company, police precinct, hospital, fire precinct, or the like may vary depending on how busy the company, precinct or hospital is on a given day. Permanent employees in these fields may be forced to take time off if business is slow, while other companies, precincts and hospitals may have a surge in business and need extra help. The companies, precincts hospitals, and the like would benefit from having contact and scheduling capabilities with employees in their industry that may be able to pick up a shift when things are busy without having to permanently make a position for the employee at the company, precinct, or hospital, among other things. Further, employees at the companies, precincts and hospitals would benefit from being able to find temporary employment at another company, precinct, or hospital when the employee's permanent employer does not have the work to keep the employee busy.
When scheduling temporary employment, hiring companies would reduce cost, save time, and find more suitable potential employees by having direct contact with potential employees to learn about the potential employees and expedite the scheduling process. Potential employees would save time and find more suitable employers if the potential employees had some control of how, when, where and for who a potential employee was being marketed. The cost of staff and office space needed for scheduling tasks is decreased by minimizing the role of the agency. In industries where the employment needs of the employers are constantly changing, employers and permanent employees would save time and reduce cost from having access to a scheduling system allowing employers and permanent employees to meet their scheduling requirements. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for computer network scheduling and communication to decrease cost while improving the efficiency and effectiveness in scheduling labor with a task to be performed.